Sherlock
Sherlock is a 2019 Japanese drama about a genius freelance crime consultant and a psychiatrist. Synopsis Set in present-day Tokyo, Homare Shishio works as a freelancer crime consultant. From an early age, Shishio has been fascinated with how people become criminals and in original sin. He is a genius, but he also has an impulse to commit crimes. Shishio works on cases that interests him among police or customer requests. Meanwhile, Wakamiya Junichi is a psychiatrist. He is smart and cool-headed. Due to a case, Wakamiya gets involved with Shishio. At first, Wakamiya thinks Shishio is ignorant and arrogant, but, as they work together, Wakamiya gets comfortable with Shishio.https://mydramalist.com/39275-sherlock Cast Main Characters= *Dean Fujioka as Homare Shishio *Iwata Takanori as Wakamiya Junichi |-| Supporting Characters= *Sasaki Kuranosuke as Eto Reiji *Yamada Maho as Kogure Kumiko *Goto Yutaro as Reo |-| Guest Roles= *Nakao Akiyoshi as Akabane Haruki (Ep.1) *Matsumoto Marika as Akabane Teiko (Ep.1) *Yamada Meikyo as Akabane Takashi (Ep.1) *Asaji Youko as Akabane Masae (Ep.1) *Matsui Rena as Mizuno Mari (Ep.1) *Fuchikami Yasushi as Gunji Takao (Ep.1) *Kinoshita Houka as Ishii Futoshi (Ep.1) *Hiraizumi Sei as Imai Shigeki (Ep.1) *Kanno Miho as Aoki Aiko (Ep.2) *Kishii Yukino as Kawamoto Misa (Ep.2) *Miura Toko as Yamashita Sawako (Ep.2) *Uchimura Haruka as Sasaki Mamoru (Ep.2) *Ito Ayumi as Ichikawa Rieko (Ep.3) *Okada Yoshinori as Furuta Kazuhito (Ep.3) *Musaka Naomasa as Yoshino Masa (Ep.3) *Yamaguchi Izumi as Hosokawa Honami (Ep.3) *Yamamura Momiji as Saito Junko (Ep.3) *Iida Kisuke as Tanaka (Ep.3) *Kaneko Nobuaki as Ishibashi Takuya, a trainer (Ep.4) *Yano Masato as Kajiyama Yuta (Ep.4) *Kojima Fujiko as Hosoya Yuko (Ep.4) *Kobayashi Kika as Hosoya Jun (Ep.4) *Asaka Mayumi as Hosoya Ikue (Ep.4) *Wakamura Mayumi as Inui Chisako (Ep.5) *Koichi Mantaro as Inui Takahisa (Ep.5) *Hayama Shono as Inui Takayuki (Ep.5) *Nagai Masaru as Machida Takuo (Ep.5) *Ozawa Ryota as Shimizu Hiroto (Ep.5) *Wakatsuki Yumi as Masumi (Ep.5) *Wada Masato as Ui Soji (Ep.6) **Wakabayashi Jiei as Young Ui Soji (Ep.6) *Yoshikawa Ai as Takatoo Ayaka (Ep.6) *Kirishima Reika as Takatoo Miki (Ep.6) **Nagase Riko as Young Takatoo Miki (Ep.6) *Nikaido Satoshi as Takatoo Kazuya (Ep.6) *Ito Yozaburo as Hirata Hatsuo (Ep.6) *Hotta Mayu as the woman in the videotape (Ep.6, 8) *Ibu Masato as Hazama Torajiro (Ep.7) *Toyama Toshiya as Terashima Yuhei (Ep.7) *Kurosawa Asuka as Nagamine Kanako (Ep.7) *Hotaru Yukijiro as Suma Ginji (Ep.7) *Hasegawa Kyoko as Aran Setsuko (Ep.8) *Tanimura Mitsuki as Kitayama Aya (Ep.8) *Kubota Yuki as Shibata Masaki (Ep.8) *Saeki Daichi as Misaki Yuichi (Ep.8) *Takahashi Katsunori as Homare Makio (Ep.8) *Otomo Kohei as Koga Tomoji (Ep.9) *Kaku Tomohiro as Arai Shingo (Ep.9) *Ito Yuki as Nishioka Keisuke (Ep.9) *Shima Kaori as Fuwa Rinko (Ep.9) *Ayata Toshiki as Fuwa Tatsuhiko (Ep.9) *Minemura Rie as Nakahara Seiko (Ep.9) *Yuui Ryoko as Takatsu Mizue (Ep.9) *Masu Takeshi as Oishii Mansaku (Ep.9) *Otsuru Gitan as Ukai Shohei (Ep.10) *Uragami Seishu as Ukai Ryosuke (Ep.10) *Masuda Shuichiro as Haida Satoshi (Ep.10) Soundtrack Main Article: Sherlock OST Episodes Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Asagao: Forensic Doctor" and will be followed by "Absolute Zero 4" on January 6, 2020.http://asianwiki.com/Sherlock:_Untold_Stories *The drama was based on the novel series "Sherlock Holmes" by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Related Drama *'Japan:' Miss Sherlock (adaptation) Gallery Sherlock.png|Official Poster References Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2019 Category:Fuji TV Category:Mystery Category:Crime Category:Investigation Category:Sherlock